


My 5 to my 7

by HaruHaru_17



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non Idol AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: Short drabbles of Souriku for Rarepair in i7
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Ousaka Sougo
Kudos: 4
Collections: IDOLiSH7 Rarepairs Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kazuchii75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazuchii75/gifts).



> Well since you were fighting Justice to Souriku hahahaha in our chat
> 
> Might as well give you this

Sogo was smiling...

He really have him at last

After stalking him weeks ago evenin his home not bothering about his brother Nanase Tenn

He had him at last

He touches him all over his body tied uo and naked.

Riku whimpers his touches his body was betraying him feeling so good..

"Please stop."Riku said..

_oh..what a shame.._

He cannot deny it well he is trap forever at this mansion own by his parents

After all he is Osaka sogo's propery and lover forever and ever

**Until Death**

**And we are family**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter:[RAyanokoji](https://mobile.twitter.com/rayanokoji?lang=en)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku caught a cold and Sogo was here to help
> 
> Day 2:illness

Riku caught a cold on his day off its such a shame that he has a day off that he had already plan with his beloved Tenn-nii. He texted him that he caught a cold, Tenn replied to his message saying "Take care yourself.

He smiles to the message and turned off his phone to rest

**After 1 hour.**

Riku wink his eyes and felt cold in his head a wet towel? But who was taking care of him? When he finally opens his eyes he saw white hair, and purple eyes.

_Its Sogo-san._

"Sogo-san.."He calls him when his voice was crooky and his throat hurts. He tried to stand up but Sogo puts him down in bed and smile.

"Riku-kun you have to rest ok?."He asked him and Riku nods, he tucks Riku in his blanket fixing it in proper way.

"I'll just have to feed you later ok so call me if you need me."He said as he stands and leaves him..

"Thank you Sogo-san.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter:[RAyanokoji](https://mobile.twitter.com/rayanokoji?lang=en)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku is hiding something and Sogo was determine to know the truth whether it is true or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3:Secrets
> 
> TW:Menstions of Rape/Non-con, Twincest Mental breakdown

It all started with a secret that nobody knows..

Sogo was suspicious of Riku nowadays he knew that all idols are working overtime but not this kind of time. Riku always go home every 1 am everynight even the others were suspicious.

But Sogo..saw everything...but he dosen't want to realize if this was true or not.

_He saw a video containing Tenn having sex with his own brother._

Sogo wants to throw up right now but seeing this its just purely wrong for the both of them, he only hear from Riku are..

_Tenn-nii stop please_

_It hurts.._

_Shhh I know you like this Riku_

_Please indulge yourself to me Riku._

Suddenly the door creakly opens gently and Sogo flinched when he looks at the door it was....

Riku..

Riku was horrified and began to hyperventilate as soon Sogo saw it he immedieatly closes the video and runs the door closes it. He lead Riku to his bed and began to comfort him to calm him down.

Riku looks at Sogo and took both of his hands and his eyes were telling him not to tell anybody nor even TRIGGER,Re:vale or ZOOL.

"Sogo-san please!."Riku looks at him desperately." Don't tell anyone i'll do anything if you want to rape me then do it." Riku started to strip off but...

***Slaps***

Riku felt a pain in his cheeks and he caressed the slap mark on his cheeks but he started to cry and lean on Sogo's shirt...

Sogo might want to keep this a secret until the right time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter:[RAyanokoji](https://mobile.twitter.com/rayanokoji?lang=en)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Sogo travels to Okinawa for a photoshoot.
> 
> When they had free time they decided to tour themselves in the island.

One word.

_Fun_

Riku and Sogo arrives to Okinawa through plane without the other members of i7, it was pretty rare that only the two of them would be together with their other manager Banri. Tsumugi on the other hand didn't go because she was preparing other schedules for the other members.

Sogo and Riku were asked to scroll around Okinawa for their tour commercial to promote the island's tourism and to Japan as well.

They were given a task to introduce some Okinawa Cusine and they could thank Ryuu for that.

They managed to complete the task amd they were tasked again with having fun in the beach and saying "Okinawa is a great place"

Sogo and Riku both did volleyball and saying Okinawa is a great place"

The director cut them as they were finished with their commercial, they were given a 1 hour full break so they can rest or tour themselves peacefully.

Atleast they will enjoy themselves too at their tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter:[RAyanokoji](https://mobile.twitter.com/rayanokoji?lang=en)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Sogo have a full schedule so they have both of them busy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 Schedules

Tsumugi called Sogo and Riku to give them their today's schedule it was a fully packed schedule

  * 8:00-9:00 Photoshoot
  * 9:00-10:30 Interview on a variaty show
  * 11:30-12:40-Lunch
  * 12:40-15:00 Live Concert
  * 15:00-21:pp Photoshoot



The both of them were gonna be pressured but they can do it after all sinxe they are Idolish7.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Sogo moves to their new home after their were married..
> 
> Sogo was horny so he tooks Riku in Sofa to fuck him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:Explicr Sexual content, Dry sex and Dirty Talk

"Ok that's it!. "Sogo put the final box on their living room finishing their moving on their new house, who's new home? a certain redhead that was confessed by Sogo as he was asking him to be his boyfriend, his name is Nanase Riku the center of idolish7.

Yes Riku was the one who proposed to Sogo a year ago it took a long time for Riku to realize he's been in love with Sogo after Bow its kinda embarassing that he was in love with the son of the FSC.

Sogo was tired from all the work mostly as he slumps on the sofa panting while he rest, somehow he felt cold on his head he opens his eyes amd saw a waterbottle on his forehead, he tooks it and he was suprise Riku was shirtless and sweaty.

_Fuck he has a boner._

Riku gently curled his lips into a smirk he was doing it purposely seducing Sogo whwn he is tired at all time. Sogo opens the cap and drank the water before he can do something to Riku sexually.

After he drank the whole 500 ML of water he didn't even think twice to stand up and grabs Riku scooping him up and throws him on the sofa. Sogo chuckls from Riku's body its so mature, so perfect and tasty.

He removes his shirt removing the button first slowly seducing Riku to make him have a erection. After unbottoning his clothes he removes his shirt throwimg somewhere on the living room, Riku chuckles from Sogo's strip teased.

"Sogo-san."Riku spoke."stop teasing me and strip me too."He said seductfully growling at him to strip his sweat pants and his boxers until he is naked. Sogo nods from Riku's request and proceeded to strip him completely, he first removed his sweat pants completely and throws it somewhere at the living room. 

Sogo kissed the tip of Riku's cock still wearing his boxers. Riku squirmed from Sogo' kissing the tip of his cock while he was still wearing his boxers. Sogo removes his sweatpants too making both of them half naked. Sogo leans into Riku's neck and kisses it, Riku mewled from Sogo's kiss and hugs him on his neck signaling that it so good for Riku.

Sogo trails some more kisses all over Riku's body from his chest down to his stomach. He strip Riku's boxer and his boxers and they were naked. 

"Sogo-san i want you to fuck me now."He said while he spread his legs infront of Sogo. Sogo was unsurely that he will fuck Riku dry with no preparation and lubticant

_Riku's eyes showed hunger..it made him feel so horny so HORNY_

With no hesitation he positioned Riku on fours amd suddenly enters him dry. Slowly Riku grip the pillow on the sofa as he endures the pain of being penatrating him dry.

"Nghh."Riku shut his eyes taking the pain of being penatratinh dry until Sogo was fully in. Sogo groans as he felt his cock was being squeeze."Riku-kun relax just don't tighten your ass so i can move."He assured of that so he won't hurt Riku.

Sogo started to move nice and slowly taking the right pace for Riku to take he thrusted him a little fast but Sogo can't take it any more of being so slow.

"Hnghh-!."

Sogo thrusted faster in Riku's hole abusing it so much hitting that delicate spot of his.

"Oh yes right there.'Riku ooens his half lidded eyes so he can see so he can turn and see Sogo while he was fucking him.

Riku felt he was gonna climax so he grabs his dick and strokes it. Noticed it Sogo thrusted faster so he can cum too.

"Sogo-san Iku~."

"Me too Riku-kun Iku~"

***Splurts***

"Ahhhhh~."

Riku came shooting a ribbon of cum staining the sofa and he was slump and tired. As for Sogo he came inside in Riku's hole spraying it with white creamy milk inside him.

Mabye when living together might be fun and troublesome at al..


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Riku was preparimg his concert with his Unit Eve he bumps someone that isn't a Reimei Student.
> 
> Osaka Sogo from i6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7:Crossover/AU
> 
> Ensemble Stars x i7
> 
> Riku-Eden/Eve

Riku was preparing his concert with Eve with his members Sazamami Jun and Tomoe Hiyori.

Sazanami Jun was the son of the fallen Idol 'That Sazanami' he consistently convice Jun to stop doing his revenge at Sagami Jin the former Super Idol.

Tomoe Hiyori the 2nd son of the owner of the Tomoe foundation who is the most teaser for both Jun and Riku but loves them pretty much..

After their live Riku wanted some fresh air and relax so he goes to Zero arema for some view.

* * *

Osaka Sogo wants some air so he he ask the i6 members that he will go alone for now.

***THUD***

"Ah gomen."Riku helps Sogo to stand and Sogo was blushing he met Nanase Riku the Super Idol of Reimei Academy alumni.

"Hwahh i can't believe its Nanase-san!?."Sogo covered his face in embarrasement due to he met an top Idol.

It may be fate that they met


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku was a bad boy so he was gonna punished by Sogo and Tamaki in a delicious way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8:Free Day

it was Free day and of course Sogo and Riku were the ones who have day off, Sogo thinks he should spend the time with Riku more often sometimes he should not be worrying about his health but only for Riku. he should be happy for them since he and Riku were dating.

"Sogo-san les go out together!."Riku exclaimed as he grabs Sogo outside.

Well atleast he is happy that they are together in eternal weaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onee-chan if you read this
> 
> Hope you were satisfied~ with your hunger so if you make anothet justice about Souriku
> 
> GO i won't mind hehehe🤑

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for Rarepair week 
> 
> Sorry if its short😣😣
> 
> Day 1 Family


End file.
